game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Xenon Cherry Blossoms - Βίος Trailer
This is the transcript for the Βίος (Bios) trailer for Xenon Cherry Blossoms. Legend *''Italic text is narrated off screen, while Regular text is visibly spoken. *Text is narrated during the (last line of the) scene described above it. *Music timestamps are Underlined text. Transcript 0:00 :'Kuro: They say be scared of the dark.'' A close up of Kuro waking up gasping. A bird’s eye shot reveals he is lying on a forest field. :Kuro: ''‘Outside is where no light shines’.'' He sits up straight and looks to his left, as the camera angle changes to reveal an enormous wall to Kuro’s left hand side. :Kuro: ''That only makes me want to see it with my own eyes.'' 0:10 The screen cuts to Studio PRAYER presents, followed by From the makers of ''District Zero. '' It shows Kuro walking around in a lush, brightly colored forest, looking around him in amazement. A shadow fades across the camera. :'''Kuro: Don’t you wanna know what’s beyond the horizon?'' Kuro is standing atop crate preaching enthusiastically, with a crowd gathered around it. :Kuro: They speak of frozen lands, seas of fire and hills piercing the sky. You wouldn’t believe it until you see it. It shows Hana looking up in wonder to him right beside him. It cuts to her standing beside him in a crowded street where a crowd marches past them. As they are both looking at it, she faintly nods as she looks back at Kuro. :Hana: ''We will see it someday, I promise you.'' It cuts to Shiro skeptically looking at Kuro and some friends joking around from afar, squinting his eyes, after which it cuts to his clenched fist. :Shiro: If you place your hopes in anything, they will be betrayed. It cuts to a later moment where Shiro is holding a wooden stick to Kuro’s throat as if he is about to stab him, while Kuro, looking caught off guard, is forced on his knees and trying to prevent it. It zooms in on Shiro’s angry face, as it cuts to a flashback scene. :Shiro: ''Promises will go unfulfilled and faith will let you down.'' Shiro is seen being led away by an armed person, as he slowly looks back. It zooms out a bit, to show a snippet of something unidentifiable lying on the ground. :Shiro: ''You got to take control of your own destiny.'' It cuts to Shiro standing at ease in a uniformed crowd lined up. It shows briefly another few faces, also passing Hana and some other faces from the previous crowd, before arriving at Kuro. It cuts to 3 men, Genta, Birdway and Kiin, standing atop a balcony overlooking the crowd. :Genta: ''We have the backing of the Authority. We move forward with the plan.'' It cuts to Genta sitting inside a paltry office in front of a desk, while Birdway stands up from behind it walks around to Genta’s backside, eventually stopping as he passes a window, glancing out of it. :Birdway: 'Be careful what strings you pull. There’s more to the city’s darkness than you can imagine. In the corner of the room, Kiin leans back against the wall, scanning the room. It cuts to a scene where soldiers are gearing up, donning a suit with jets strapped on it and wielding a Sword’s hilt while packing various attachments. :'Genta: ''We should seize the opportunity as it presents itself, no matter the cost.'' It shows a lone geared up silhouette standing in a gateway, elevated above the forest’s treeline in the background, cutting to black as the music briefly stops after 0:41. :Unknown: ''There’s a reason we hide behind the walls.'' 0:42 The screen cuts to Kaida running, after which she vaults over a quadrupled monster, placing the blade of her Kama on its head, dragging it with her to force the monster stand up straight. As she lands at its backside, she quickly dashes back at it with an extended dagger, piercing through the monster’s torso which dissipates in black and blue fragments. It cuts to Haru and Felt standing back to back with drawn swords, as they are attacked from multiple angles. They rotate around each other, as they both slice up a monster that jumps at them. It switches to Leia firing a single shot from a rifle, releasing a lots of steam with heavy recoil. It cuts to a scene where Kuro is flying through the sky towards the ground, as Rainer and Ben catches his hand and uses their moment to propel him back up in the air. He then pulls out his blade and readies a strike as he approaches a monster. When the camera is about to collide the monster, it cuts to Kuro, with dirt streaks on his face, sitting on the ground, coming around as he rubs his head, while Hana stands in front of him, both in gear. They both smile to one another and share a fist bump. :Kiin: ''You've found quite another band of outlaws. What makes them different this time though?'' The scene shifts to show previously seen people standing atop the wall, gazing into the distance. It changes perspective to an overview of them, overlooking the outlands as the sun sets at the horizon. :Unknown: ''You ever heard of Jian? The bird that only possesses one wing. '' It cuts to a scene filmed from the bush. A group of soldiers is seen walking around in the forest. It cuts to a close up of blue-glowing eyes in the dark, glowing brighter as its ready to pounce. :Unknown: ''They’re imperfect creatures, incapable of flight, unless… '' The scene cuts to a blast eviscerating a monster, as an Alien-looking thing jumps into the frame. It stands in an alert pose, dual wielding crystalline weapons. It then shows Kuro shielding a frightened Hana. As a close up of the Alien’s masked face turns around slowly to reveal half of it. It immediately turns to black afterwards. :Unknown: ''…They find the one that completes them. '' 1:26 – Music fades-out to ambient sound The scene cuts to another close up of Kuro waking up as well gasping, but this time his face has cuts and bruises. It quickly cuts to him standing up, taking a breather, as he looks at something off screen. :Kuro: ''I’m just a pretender, I’m not made for this.'' It cuts to an exhausted and beaten Kuro sitting on the ground, as Ai bows down to lift his head to look her in the eyes as she leans in. :Ai: ''You and me then, just us against the world.'' It cuts to a scene where as Ai walks away, she turns around looking over her shoulder, smiling delicately. :Ai: ''It’ll be fun!'' 1:31 - 1:41 The screen cuts to an animation of a bird that moves into position to show the title art: